Shattered Pieces
by instantstarfanatic06
Summary: Instant Star winner Jude Harrison, she's got it made... right? then why does she shut down?, why does she shut people out?, her friends think it's Jude being Jude, but there's one person that refuses to except her behavior, he knows there is more to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go with another story, just to let everyone know, I didn't give up on my other stories, I just came up with this idea for a new story, and I had to get it out before I completely forgot about it, it's way different from my other stories, instead of the love and fluff, lol, it's a DARK story but I like the idea of not doing basically the same kind of story over and over again, I hope you guys like it, and let me know if I should continue with this story or not.**

**Summary: Jude Harrison, Instant Star winner, she's always dreamt of being a singer, a Rock Star, now she has what she's always wanted, a recording contract, fame, and the worlds greatest producer ever, she's got it made, but to those closest to her know that there is something deeper, something that triggers her to shut people out, to be so distant, her best friends since childhood, are trying to act as if it's Jude being Jude, but there is one person that refuses to excuse her behavior, as Jude being Jude, he knows that there is more to it than that, and he will do everything he can to try and get to the bottom of her depression, but how? He doesn't know that yet but, Tom Quincy is not the kind of guy to give up that easily, especially when it comes to Jude the SECRET love of his life.**

**Chapter one**

It was like every other day in the studio, people running around in a frenzy, Sadie the receptionist on the phone, Jamie following Liam around like he was a tail Liam didn't know he had, Patsy yelling at Kwest , about her new song, Jude sat in Studio A writing in her journal, as Tommy walked in, he loved watching her while she was writing a new song, she had this serious look on her face, like nothing else mattered in that moment, but her and her journal, but there was also this other look she got on her face, like she was so lost, like there was always some big secret she had hidden deep down inside, something that consumed her whole being at times, I mean yea she would at times be the happy go lucky girl everyone knew and loved, but then there were times she just shut down, she would just stare off into space, and she would always jump at the slightest sound, she seemed nervous, like someone was out to get her, it saddened Tommy to she Jude like that, his Jude, so afraid, of what? He didn't know but he had to find a way to help her, he walked up beside her and lightly tapped on her shoulder, she jumped up out of her chair, frightened that it might be **Him**.

Jude: _Tommy you scared the hell out of me_. She said, while holding her hand on her chest and breathing hard.

Tommy: _I'm sorry Jude... I didn't mean to scare you, _he said, he mentally scolded himself for approaching her like that, he knows how she gets, when she's caught off guard.

Jude:_ it's ok, _she said, while taking a seat on Kwest' chair, then continued, _I'm working on a knew song, it's not much, it's just the chorus. _she said as Tommy took a seat on his chair, and handed him her journal, he read over the lyrics, nodding his head as if he had the beat already playing in his head, Jude watched him impatiently, bouncing her leg up and down, he looked up at her and couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness

Jude: _how long does it take to read a damn chorus Quincy,_ she whined

Tommy: _you really need help girl, your to impatient, _he laughed, Jude gave him a death glare.

Tommy: _ok, ok it was great Harrison, it's going to be a hit girl, _he said, smiling from ear to ear.

Jude: _really, you think? _she said, matching his smile, Tommy loved seeing her smile, he hadn't seen her smile for days, he missed it, he stood up from his chair, and grabbed Jude's hands pulling her up with him, he then pulled her in to a hug, she smiled, into his chest, loving the smell of his cologne, _I miss your smile so much girl, _he whispered in her ear, then added,_ Jude you know if anything's bothering you, or you just need to talk, you can always talk to me, you know that right?_ Jude tensed up a bit, and Tommy could tell there was definitely something going on, _I know Tommy, _She whispered back, He didn't want to push anymore, he was just happy, he had Jude in his arms at that moment, she reluctantly pulled away.

Jude: _do you know what time is it Tom? _

Tommy:_ umm... I think a little after eight._

Jude's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she quickly started gathering her things, Tommy just watched her in confusion, she quickly put her guitar back in her case and started to head out of the door, but Tommy grabbed her arm before she could leave, she spun around quickly, horror written all over her face, Tommy quickly dropped her arm.

Tommy:_ Jude, please tell me what's wrong, I can help, whatever it is,_ sadness and confusion dripping with every word.

Jude:_ Tommy nothings wrong ok, I just...have a lot on my mind, ya know, with my album and everything. _She said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Tommy: _ok, but you know I'm here for you girl, always. _He said, not really convinced about her just being stressed about her album.

Tommy: _do you need a ride home? _

Jude: _no, that's ok, I'll walk._** S**he was starting to panic now, she couldn't let Tommy drive her home**He** might see them, and that wouldn't be good.

Tommy: _Jude, it's getting dark out, I don't want you walking home, and Sadie doesn't get off work for another hour. I'm not taking no for an answer._

Jude: _whatever, _there was no getting through to Tommy once his mind was made up, so she figured if they left now, there would still be enough time, before **He **got home.

Tommy: _I knew you'd see things my way, _he said with a smile, Jude just rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand

Jude:_ let's go Quincy,_ she dragged him out of the studio, and out to his car, he unlocked the passenger door and Jude got in, he shut her door for her and walked around to the other side and got in.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Jude's house, she didn't see **His **car in their driveway she silently thanked the universal force that **He **wasn't there. Jude thanked Tommy and got out of his car, but Tommy being Tommy just had to insist on walking her to her door.

Jude:_ thanks Tommy, see you tomorrow at seven, bye_, she said trying to get Tommy to leave. Tommy noticed but decided to just let it be for now, just as Tommy was about to open his mouth to speak, they saw car headlights pulling into the driveway, Jude started to panic

Jude: _Tommy you have to go now, _she began pushing Tommy towards his car, Tommy looked at Jude like she lost her mind.

Jude: _please Tommy just go_.

Tommy: _Jude what's wrong just tell me what the hell is wrong, _his voice began to crack.

Mr. Harrison:_ Tom, can you please move your car?_ He said through clenched teeth, he then looked at Jude and gave her a ( your in for it look) Tommy didn't catch on, just nodded his head, then turned back to Jude,.

Tommy:_ Jude I want you to talk to me ok? Tomorrow after we're done recording we are going to talk, _he said with a firm voice, Jude just nodded her head in agreement, wanting Tommy to leave already, Tommy gave her hand a light squeeze, and made his way to his car, he got in and sped off.

( Tommy thinking): _what the hell is wrong with Jude, I know she's always been a little distant at times, but it's getting worse I have to find out._

Jude ran up to her room, and locked herself in, she knew today he would get really drunk, since the divorce paper's came today, and when he got drunk things got bad, she sat down on her bed with her fingers crossed, silently praying he would just get drunk and pass out, her prayers were not answered, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she began to sweat, her whole body began to shake, she started crying, but not loud enough for him to hear her, the footsteps got closer, and closer , then they stopped, then he knocked lightly on her door.

Mr. H: _Jude, honey open the door I want to talk to you_, he said in an eerily calm tone, when she didn't answer he began pounding on the door,_ Jude open the damn door now,_ he began kicking the door, Jude started crying hysterically, she ran to her closet, got in and closed the door, with her cell phone in hand

He kicked the door one last time, it finally broke of the wall and landed on the floor of the room with a loud bang, Jude quickly tried to call someone but her phone died, she forgot to charge it last night,

Mr. H: _Jude, I just want to talk to you about why the Hell Tom Quincy was here,_ he screamed

Still she didn't answer, she crossed her fingers again hoping, that he would just leave, she then heard him coming towards the closet, she shut her eyes tightly tears spilling out, she took a deep breath, she knew what was coming next, the door swung open, and there stood her father, belt in hand, his eyes were wild, he grabbed Jude by the hair, and yanked her out of the closet, then through her across the room,

Jude:_ please, I'm sorry he... he just gave... me...a ride home...that's it... I swear_ she said in between sobs.

Mr. H: _you know I hate liars Jude, you're a slut, just like your mom, now you have to be punished,_ he said making his way to the corner Jude was in.

**Ok, was it good? bad? Ok? Let me know please, I really need to know if I should keep going or not, please review, it would seriously make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to those of you who reviewed already, I was so happy to read your reviews, it seriously made my day so THANKS SO MUCH, anyway here is another chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters.**

**Chapter two**

She was laying in her bed, with an ice pack on her side, last night was bad, it had always been bad but yesterday was the worst, **he** kept kicking her, on her ribs, he made her strip down to her underwear, and began hitting her with the belt, so now at 7:00 am, she was supposed to be at G-Major by now, but there was no way she could go in today, feeling the way she felt, and looking the way she looked, how could she explain to everyone why she had black eye, she could barely even walk, **he** kept hitting her with his belt on her thighs, and legs, over and over, there was no way she was leaving her bed today, sometimes she hated Sadie so much, Sadie the straight A student, Sadie the pretty one, Sadie, the one all guys wanted, even Tommy, her Tommy, Sadie never got punished, she never did anything wrong, she was perfect in every way, Sadie was so clueless about everything, this had been happening to Jude since she was about 3 or 4, her dad would always get mad because Jude was always loud, always running around the house, singing her heart out, he was jealous because Jude had the talent he wished he had, to pursue a singing career, he hated the fact that at such a young age, Jude had gotten more recognition, then he ever got, ever since then, anytime something good happened to Jude, or if he just had a crappy day he would take it out on her, the night she won the Instant Star contest, she really got it, Sadie and their mom had went to the store to get a cake and ice cream, to celebrate her winning, she was in her room, getting changed into her pajamas, Stuart knocked on the door, she reluctantly answered.

Jude: _come in_, she said hoping it was Sadie or her mom

Stuart opened the door making his way inside her room, her heart began racing a mile a minute, he walked over to her bed, and sat down on the edge, she just stood there, standing next to her dresser.

Stuart: _so Jude you think your some hot shot, now that you won a stupid little contest, you'll never make it big, your voice is crap, and to tell you the truth noone really cares about a dumb red head punk rocker girl, that style is over, you'll be the laughing stock of your school if you fail, which_, _by the way you will fail, your no good_, he said with an evil smirk on his face, Jude felt her heart pound against her chest, she balled her fist.

Jude: _you know what "DAD" your just jealous because you never got to be a singer, your just jealous because I have a voice people can actually listen to without wanting to choke there self to death, you suck your no good, get over it and over yourself, noone cares about you or your damn dream, they care about my dream, because un like you I am actually good, so stop fucking blaming me for what you don't have, I'm tired of you, and your threats, just leave me the hell alone._ Jude didn't know what came over her, she was just so tired of being afraid of **him, **she quickly regretted her outburst, as her dad flew off the bed and got in her face

Stuart:_ you wanna repeat that honey, _he said as he put both his hands around next, choking her, she tried to pull his hands off of her but he was to strong, she started gasping for air as he finally let go, he then slapped her hard across her face, the ring he had on caused a gash just below Jude's eye.

Jude was snapped out of her thoughts, the sound of her cell phone ringing, she looked at the screen Tommy's picture popped up, she debated whether or not to answer, then she figured she might as well answer, if she didn't Tommy would definitely show up.

Jude: _hello? _She said trying to make herself sound sick.

Tommy:_ Jude, you were supposed to be here at 7:00, it's 7:30, what's wrong with your voice?_

Jude:_ I can't come in today Tommy...I'm sick, can you please ask Darius if I can have the rest of the week off?_

Tommy: _Jude I don't know, you know how D is, I can probably get you today off but I don't know about the rest of the week,_

Jude: _that's fine Quincy, I'll take what I can get, _she said with a sigh

Tommy: _well do you want me to stop by after work, I'll make you some soup, and all the other stuff sick people eat,_ he with hopefulness in his voice.

(Jude thinking): _he can't come over, if he see's me like this he'll get suspicious_

Tommy: _Jude, you there?_

Jude:_ um... yea I'm here._

Tommy:_ well do you want me to come over after work? _

Jude: _no that's ok Tommy... I don't want you to catch whatever it is I have, I'll be fine don't worry about me,_ she rambled.

Tommy:_ oook Girl, but if you need anything call me, ok? I don't care what time it is, if you need ANYTHING call me_. He said, his voice tender yet firm.

Jude: _awww thanks Quincy, you're the best, you know that right?_

Tommy: _yea I know, I try. _He said smirking

Jude:_ your full of yourself Quincy, _she said laughing. _Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow_

Tommy: _yea 8:00 sharp not a second later._

Jude: _wow you would think you would have a little more compassion for the sick girl,_

she said, her voice mocking hurt.

Tommy: _aww poor baby, ok you make sure your cute little butt is down here 8:00 am ok? Was that better?_ He said smirking

Jude: _not really Quincy, _she laughed, _anyway I'll see you tomorrow, bye_

Tommy: _bye girl. _

After hanging up, she got out of bed, limping her way to her mirror, she looked at her reflection, her left eye was bruised, and her lip busted, she put her head in her hands and started crying, why her, all she was ever good at was writing music and singing, why did she have to be punished for it, how could a father be so cruel to there own child. Ever since she was younger she always found excuses as to why she always had a bruise or a busted lip, she always claimed she fell, so people just believed her, they just thought she was clumsy, she was lucky that with the more severe bruises, she could cover them, they where mostly on her thighs, legs, and stomach, she never wore shorts so noone ever saw.

She was always alone now and days, her mom left about 5 months ago, she's with a guy young enough to be her son, and now she wants to marry the guy, hence the divorce papers that came yesterday, Sadie was to busy with work at G-Major, and collegeand now since she started dating Kwest, she practically lives with him, so Jude was alone most of the time, she kind of liked the piece and quiet of being alone, but the times that her dad came home drunk, and had a bad day, she wished someone was there to rescue her, she's thought about telling someone, well not just anyone, she really wanted to tell Tommy, she knew Tommy would help her and protect her, but she was to ashamed, and she didn't want to bring him into her dysfunctional home life.

She decided what she needed was a hot bath, she went into her drawers and pulled out some underwear, she opened another drawer and pulled out her favorite pair of pajama bottoms and a black fitted t-shirt, that said ROCK STAR, she headed to the bathroom, once in there ,she turned the water on she made sure it was really hot, she removed her clothes wincing in pain as she slid her underwear off since she had bruises all over her thighs it hurt when she removed her underwearshe slowly slid into the tub, loving the feel of the hot water on her skin.

After about ten minutes of relaxation, she was startled by a loud bang coming from downstairs, she quickly turned off the water, grabbing a towel, she heard her father yelling at someone

Mr. H: _what the hell are you doing calling my house_, he yelled, _you left me Victoria, you left me for another man, you have no right to call MY HOUSE,...I don't care ...anyway they don't want to speak to you anymore... don't you get it Sadie and Jude hate you...you have no reason to call My House anymore, _he slammed the phone down.

Jude had heard everything, she knew he was drunk, and she knew what was coming next, she finished getting dressed, and made her way to her room, and dialed #1 on her speed dial. _Pick up, pick up, pick up_,

Tommy: _hey Jude, what's up ?_

Jude: _Tommy is there anyway you could meet me at the park, down the street from my house in about 10 minutes ? _She begged. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she started to panic,_ please Tommy just say you'll meet me please, _she began to cry.

Tommy:_ Jude what's wrong, did something happen to you, _his said, his voice full of worry

Jude:_ Tommy just say you'll meet me please_, she began crying hysterically, as she opened her window and climbed out.

Tommy:_ ok girl I'm on my way, _he hopped out of his chair and made is way out of G-major, well more like he ran out of G-Major, and made his way to his Viper.

Jude climbed down a tree that was right outside of her window, she could hear her dad yelling her name she continued to make her way down the tree, once she made it to the bottom, shew took off running down the street towards the park.

**ok sorry if this chapter confused you, it kind of confused me, lol, well anyway I hope you guys liked it if not sorry, but just let me no, thanks again to those of you who reviewed. Please review again, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to read a review lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I must warn you that incase this chapter SUCKS HUGE, I blame it on the fact that I am sick right now, I seriously think I might throw up right now, sorry if that was to much Info, but hey, I just wanted you guys to know how sick I feel right now, I don't know what the heck is wrong, but oh well, anyway I wanted to sat THANK YOU SO MUCH to those of you who reviewed, I seriously got all HAPPY AND A LITTLE EMOTIONAL, lol, is that overly dramatic, lol, oh well, ok enough of me rambling, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's depressing.**

**Chapter Three**

She ran as fast as she could, once she got to the park, she put her hands on her knees, to get back some of the air she lost, she looked around, no site of Tommy, she hoped he would hurry up, what if her dad was already looking for her, she walked up to the swings and sat down on her favorite one, she heard a car pull in to the parking lot, without looking up she already knew who it was, she had her head hung low, and started to cry again, how would Tommy react, he would just pity her, she didn't want anyone's pity, she just wanted an ear to confide in, as Tommy approached her, he noticed she was crying, because her body was shaking, and he could hear her soft sobs, his heart ached at the sound of ( HIS JUDE) crying he bent down next to her, he tried to lift her head, but she shrugged his hands away, he spoke softly

Tommy:_ Jude what happened, you were crying on the phone, tell me what happened_, he pleaded, she reluctantly lift her head up to face him, he gasped when he saw her face, her beautiful angelic face, her eye bruised, and her lip busted, he felt his anger rise._ Jude who did this to you? Tell me now,_ his voice came out harsher than he intended, but here sat his **_GIRL_**, crying and bruised up, Jude jump lightly at his tone he noticed, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder._ I'm sorry Jude, but please tell who did this to you, _his voice began to crack, she put her head down and spoke softly,

Jude:_ my dad,_ she said barely audible, but he heard her loud and clear

Tommy: _what?_ He asked in disbelief.

Suddenly Jude heard yelling coming from down the street, _Jude where the hell are you? _Stuart screamed, Jude jumped grabbing Tommy's arm

Jude: _Tommy, lets go now_, she began pulling him towards his car, but he loosened himself from Jude's grip, she looked back at him, with pleading eyes,_ Tommy please, lets just go_

Tommy: _no Jude, he can't put his hands on you and get away with it, he wants to hit someone, let him hit me, _Tommy started to make his way down the street, but Jude grabbed his arm once again, he spun around, fire in his eyes, Jude never saw Tommy this upset, Tommy's never felt this way, the way he was feeling right now, he wanted to **KILL, **Stuart for putting his hands on Jude.

Jude:_ Tommy please, lets just go, _she began to cry hysterically.

Tommy couldn't stand to see **_( his girl )_ **cry, he finally caved, and led Jude to his car, well, Jude actually ran to his car, she got in, and motioned for Tommy to hurry up, he got in, and sped off, Jude could see her father, he was stumbling down the street, she hoped he didn't see her, as they turned the corner, her father out of site now, she began to relax, she turned her gaze to Tommy, his hands gripped on the steering wheel tightly, he was breathing hard, his face a fiery red, Jude flinched, she hated the fact that she put him in the middle of her drama, but in her time of need, she thought of one person, (**_ her Tommy )_**, that's the first face that popped into her mind, when she was helpless, _DAMN IT, _Tommy yelled, as he punched the steering wheel, Jude jumped, and began to cry, Tommy looked over at her, hating himself for yelling, he quickly pulled his car over, and came to a stop, he turned to face Jude and took her hands in his own, her head was hung low

Tommy: _Jude... I am so sorry girl, but you have to understand, it breaks my heart to see you like this_, he said while gently rubbing his thumb over her cold shivering hands, she looked up at him, tears steaming down her face, she shook her head up and down, then spoke softly

Jude: _Tommy... I'm so sorry for getting you into my mess, I shouldn't have..._she tried but was cut off.

Tommy:_ Jude, don't ever be sorry,_ she put her head down, but Tommy, put his hand on her chin, to lift her head up and spoke again,_ look at me, _he spoke tenderly but still firm,_ you never have to be sorry with me, I am always here for you, no matter what, I want you to always know that you can come to me whenever you need me, ok girl? _He spoke ever so lightly.

Jude: _ok, _she answered, then it hit her, _Tommy, I have nowhere to go, I can't go home, I don't kn..._ she was cut off once again

Tommy: _Jude, when I say I'm here for you, I mean it, your staying at my place _he said.

Jude looked at him like he was crazy, she only intended on having him take her away from her house, she didn't want to impose, she was grateful he came and got her when he did, but she couldn't push it, he's already done enough. She put her head down and spoke.

Jude: _Tommy, you've already done enough, I'll be fine, can you just take me to a motel,_ Tommy looked at her like she had three heads.

Tommy: _Jude, your staying at my place, and that's final._ He said point blackly

Jude:_ are you sure... I don't wanna..._

Tommy: _Jude, your coming to my place, _he turned away, and started the car, he then drove off, Jude sat there not knowing what to say, she just sighed, and turned her head, and stared out the window.

Tommy's mind was racing a mile a minute, regardless how much Jude would plead with him, he was going to get Stuart back for what he did to **( his girl) **noone would ever hurt Jude again as long as he lived, he swore that to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into Tommy's driveway, he looked over at Jude, she had fallen asleep curled up in her seat, Tommy smiled sadly at her sleeping form, he got of his car, ran to his door and unlocked it, then opened it, he then ran over to the passenger side, opened the door quietly, and picked her up, trying his hardest not to wake her, he shut the door with his foot, and proceeded to his house, he got in and, shut the door with his foot, he kicked it a little to hard and it closed with a semi-loud bang, Jude stirred a little in his arms, he mentally kicked himself in the ass for being so loud, thankfully she hadn't woken, she just cuddled her head on his chest, he smiled down at her, he made his way up the stairs, and went down the hall, he made his way to his room, thankfully the door had not been closed all the way, he gently pushed it open, he made his way over to his bed, and gently laid Jude down, he picked up the quilt that was neatly folded at the end of his bed, and placed over her small form, he then knelt down beside her, playing with her, so golden hair, he then leaned into her, and placed a light tender kiss on her forehead, then whispered _I love you girl,_ as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**Like I said, if it sucks, I am so sorry, I am really sick, anyway I really hope you guys liked it, and PLEASE I BEG OF YOU PLEASE REVIEW?: )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, it seriously made my day, I wasn't going to post until tomorrow, because of me being sick and all, but I feel much better right now, so I said HAY why not post a chapter, so here I am with another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, AND AGAIN I SAY, THAT'S DEPRESSING**

**Chapter four**

She tossed and turned, sweat dripping from her forehead on to the pillows, tears streaming down her face, her hands balled into a fist, _no please I'm sorry please, _she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs, she looked around panicking, not knowing where she was, Tommy was in the kitchen making coffee when he heard Jude scream he ran up the stairs, and ran to his room, he opened the door to see a very horrified looking Jude, he went up to the bed and sat down next to her, realization hitting her she flung her arms around Tommy, crying on his shoulder, her tears soaking his thin white t-shirt, he held her tightly, whispering in her ear, _shhh shhhh Jude it's ok, your safe, you're here with me, I won't let anyone hurt you, ok girl?_ She pulled herself away from him, giving him a weak smile, he gently wiped away her tears.

Tommy: _want some coffee, _he asked giving her a sad smile.

Jude:_ that sounds good, right about now, _he then got up from the bed, and held out his hand to her, she gratefully excepted his kind gesture, pulling her up from the bed, he embraced her in a loving hug, and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet sent, hand in hand they made their way down to the kitchen, Tommy motioned for Jude to take a seat on the bar stool.

Jude: _what time is it,_ she asked yawning

Tommy: _uum..._he looked at his watch, _it's 9:45 pm, _he said while grabbing two coffee mugs from his cabinet, and placing them right next to the coffee maker.

Jude: _oh, _she just sat there, feeling awkward and out of place, she then put her elbows on the counter in front of her seat, put her head in her hands, and sighed, Tommy walked over to her and placed a hand on the small of her back, she tensed up a bit, but then relaxed.

Tommy: _you ok girl, _he asked, knowing that was the dumbest thing he could ever ask

Jude: _Tommy, my dad beats me, I had to call you for help... dragged you into My mess... and now I'm sitting here in YOUR house, do you think I'm ok? I feel like a total loser, I'm ashamed, but most of all I never wanted you to be brought into this, it's My problem, I don't want your pity, you know what? I can't be here right now, I'll just leave, _she said as she got up from her chair, and began to walk away, but Tommy grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

Tommy: _look at me Jude, _she hesitantly looked up at him, _haven't I always told you, that if you ever needed anything you could call me, _she nodded, _you didn't drag me into anything girl, I'm glad you called me, don't ever be ashamed, you have nothing to be ashamed for, and as for this being My house, that's not true Jude, this is your house too, your not going back to that place, I won't allow you to, _he spoke firmly, his mind made up.

Jude looked at him like he lost his mind, she couldn't stay here, what would Darius say, what would Sadie say, well she didn't really care about Sadie's opinion, Sadie's just stuck in her own little world that revolves around her and Kwest, their mom was somewhere, who knows where? With her " fiancé ", but she couldn't stay with Tommy, he would get in trouble with Darius and Liam, so would she, and what if her dad found out, he would go to the police, and Tommy could get into serious trouble.

Jude: _Tommy, I can't stay here, Darius and Liam would freak, and if my dad found out... Tommy he would definitely go to the police, and make up lies, and you could get into serious trouble, I can't let that happen, I won't._

Tommy: _Jude, are you forgetting you'll be 18 in 2 weeks, after that you father can't do a damn thing, and as for Darius and Liam, I'll handle that, just don't worry, I'll take care of everything, _he said while taking her hands in his

Jude: _Tommy... I don't know if this is a good idea_, she said tears forming in her eyes.

Tommy:_ Jude, will you just let me help you, I'd do anything for you GIRL anything, this is your HOME too, don't ever feel out of place here, don't ever feel like I'm pitying you, because to tell you the truth, it gets kind of lonely living in this big house all alone , now I have a roomy, _he said that last part trying to lighting up the mood. She chuckled, and smiled,_ there's my smile,_ he said gently running his thumb over her bottom lip she blushed a little, and put her head down to hide her smile, this made Tommy laugh, she looked up and glared at him, this made him laugh harder, he put his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself.

Jude: _ha ha ha, I'm glad you find me so amusing, _she said sarcastically, then rolled her eyes, _can I have my coffee now, _she said trying to act mad, but Tommy saw right through her.

Tommy: _sure Harrison, _he said, trying not to laugh at her TRYING to act mad. He made his way over to the coffee pot, he poured Jude's coffee first, he knows how she gets if she doesn't get her coffee right away, he then proceeded to ad two spoons of sugar, and a dash of her favorite, hazelnut creamer, he handed her, her mug, she smiled gratefully at him, cupping the mug with both hands, she blew on the hot java before taking a long sip, loving the way it warmed her throat, she sighed in contentment, Tommy chuckled a bit at her reaction, she looked at him clueless.

Jude: _what? _She asked

Tommy: _Girl, you need help for your coffee obsession, _he said chuckling a bit

Jude: _shut up, I need coffee, it calms me down, it helps me relax , and focus, if I didn't have my coffee fix, then I would not be the pleasant girl you know and love, _she said smiling sweetly.

( Tommy thinking ): _I_ _do_ _love you girl, in fact, I am so in-love with you, maybe when the time is right, I might actually tell you, but not now, not when your going through so much, damn it! How the hell could her own father do that to her? How long has this been going on? I have to know, I have to get her to open up and tell me everything, a part of me really doesn't want to hear details, but I have to know everything, Stuart, you are going to pay for what you did to my girl, you son of a bitch, I swear on Jude you will pay, _Tommy snapped out of his thoughts by Jude waving a hand in his face.

Jude: _wow Tommy, you completely spaced out there, what's going on in that head of yours? _she immediately regretted that question when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew he wanted to know everything, sure she can trust him, but knowing how Tommy get's, she wasn't sure if she could get through five minutes of her story without Tommy completely going crazy, yeah she appreciated him being all over protective of her at times, but this was a different story, she saw that look in his eyes when they were at the park, and he just knew about that one time, but if she went into detail what her father does to her, and how long it's been going on guaranteed he would seriously loose it, and do something, and she couldn't live with herself if anything happened to him.

Tommy: _Jude, I want you to tell me everything, don't leave anything out, I need to know_, he pleaded with her.

Jude: _Tommy, I... can't...I can't tell you, _she whispered

Tommy: _why not Jude, you know you can trust me, with anything girl, _he said his eyes pleading with her

Jude: _Tommy, no, I won't I can't_, she said lowering her head.

Tommy: _Jude can't keep it bottled up you have to let it out, talk about it...with me, _he said while stroking her hair.

Jude: _I said NO, DAMN IT TOMMY, I don't want to talk about this especially with you,_ she wasn't trying to be harsh, but what choice did she have. Tommy couldn't believe it, **especially with you**, what did that mean, he only wanted to help, his anger began to rise.

Tommy: _What the Hell is that supposed to mean? Huh Jude? I'm here trying to help you, and you don't want to talk about it ESPECIALLY WITH ME, alright then you don't want to talk to me, whatever Jude, THEN DON'T, damn it! you are so fucking stubborn_, he didn't mean to be that harsh but what Jude said really hurt.

Jude: _FINE! Lets keep it that way, I don't feel like talking about anything with you, Damn you, why the hell are you getting so emotional just because I don't want to tell you the story of MY FUCKED UP LIFE, huh?_

Tommy: _BECAUSE!_ he yelled.

Jude: _BECAUSE WHY? _She yelled back.

Tommy: _because I am so fucking IN-LOVE with YOU, I want to know everything about you, good or BAD, and I can't stand the fact that you've been going through something so bad, and you didn't even come to sooner, I want to protect you Always, I want to be the one you can depend on, the one you can tell your most deepest and darkest fears to, but you don't want to talk ESPECIALLY TO ME, _he didn't mean to come right out and say all of that, but it just slipped out, there was no coming back from that one, _well since I just basically poured my heart out just now, aren't you going to say anything._

Jude just stood there, her mouth agape, did Tom Quincy just say that?

Jude:...

**Hey, well I hope you liked this chapter, and Thanks So Much for writing me little get-well notes alone with your reviews, that was SO FREAKING SWEET, you guys ROCK, anyway please review, please? I will be forever grateful if I get some reviews : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews, they ROCKED, 12 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 4, THANKS SO MUCH! anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or any of the characters, SAD but true. : (**

**Chapter five**

Tommy: _well now that I just basically poured my heart out, aren't going to say anything? _He asked sighing, and running his fingers through his her.

Jude stood there, mouth agape, did Tom Quincy just say that?

Jude: _umm...I uuumm... what? _She was at a lost for words,

Tommy: _Jude, you know what I said, now do you have anything to say? _He asked getting frustrated

Jude: _why would you say something like that?_ She asked, feeling her anger rise.

Tommy: _what do you mean, why would I say that? _He asked, confused by her anger.

Jude: _oh come on Tommy, you know your incapable of loving anyone but yourself, so why would you say that to me, is it because you feel bad that my " dad" beats me, or do you just like messing with my head? _She yelled.

Tommy: _I know what I feel, and I'm not trying to mess with your head, do you honestly think I would do that to you Jude? _He screamed

Jude: _oh yea? How about when YOU kissed ME on my 16th birthday, and told me to forget it? And then when I show a bit of interest in a guy you get all jealous, and when I call you on it, you say that your just trying to look out for me, and that you have No interest in me THAT WAY, because I'm just your Artist, and how about when you hooked up with MY SISTER, you had the nerve to get all angry with me because I started dating Speid, huh? So don't stand there and tell me you would never mess with my head, because that's all you ever do. _She yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Tommy just stood there not knowing what to say, she was right, he did have the tendency to mess with her head, he didn't mean to, it was all so complicating, he's felt this way for a long time now, but there were to many things standing in the way for him to actually tell her, there was the fact that he was her producer, and Darius and Liam would not approve, he would get fired, and he would no longer be working with Jude, he couldn't stand the idea of not making music with her, he thrived off of it. And the fact that she wasn't exactly legal was another obstacle, he was torn, and when he saw Jude with other guys, he got angry, hurt, and jealous, yea it was wrong to mess with her head like that, but what choice did he have, he couldn't have her and he didn't want anyone else to have her, is that so wrong? Well maybe it is wrong but he can't help himself.

Tommy: _your right...I do mess with your head, but I don't do it on intentionally,_ he said almost in a whisper, with his head hung low in shame.

Jude: _what do you mean you don't do it intentionally?_ She said as her voice began to crack.

Tommy: _look Jude...lets not talk about this anymore...ok? I think you should some ice on your eye, it's really swollen, and I think I have something for your lip, it'll help the cut heal._ He said desperately trying to change the subject.

Jude: _no Tom, you started something, and now we're going to finish it, you can't just change the subject._ She said walking right up to his face, and searching his eyes for any truth, what she saw was a mixture of, pain, confusion, and longing.

Tommy: _Jude please, lets just skip this, ok? You obviously don't feel the same way. _He said, feeling a lump in his throat.

Jude: _Tommy are you really that clueless? I have loved you since I was 15, I've never stopped loving, even after all the times you've hurt me, I am still so in-love with you that it's pathetic, why do you think you're the first person I called to come help me, you're the first person that pops into my head when I need anything, it's always you I've tried so hard to stop loving you, but it's a battle I always lose._ She didn't mean for all of that to be said, but it needed to be said, she knows her feelings for Tommy are true, but she couldn't believe in Tommy's feelings, how could he be in-love with someone who is so fucked up, how could he be in-love with a teenager.

It was Tommy's turn to stand there mouth agape, he was speechless, he always new Jude had a thing for him, he just never thought of it as love, he was so used to his feelings being one-sided, he couldn't believe it, she loved him back, but she doesn't believe he feels that way for her.

Jude: _well now that I just basically poured my heart, aren't you going to say anything?_ She asked, mimicking the same question he had asked her, just minutes ago.

Tommy: _you really love me?_ He asked, in a childlike manner, grinning from ear to ear. Jude rolled her eyes at him.

Jude: _yes Quincy, now I feel like such an ass, because you don't love me back_, she said making her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Tommy stared at her retreading form in frustration, then soon followed, he spotted her sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest, with her chin resting on her knees, with unshed tears in her eyes, he made his way over to her, she looked up at him then turned her head, not wanting to look at him, he sat down next to her, and placed a hand on knee, she then turned her gaze to his, with tears streaming down her face, he brought his hand up to her face and wiped her tears away with the back of his hand, she tried to move, but she couldn't , it's like she was paralyzed by his gaze.

Tommy: _Jude... I told you I loved you, why can't you believe me? _He asked tears once again threatening to fall.

Jude: _Tommy, your always sending me mixed signals,_ she said, her voice horsed from crying.

Tommy: _I know Jude, and I'm so sorry for it, it's just that there are so many reasons why I could never tell you how I truly felt, and to tell you the truth I was scared_, he said, feeling like a loser for admitting he was scared.

Jude: _of what? _She whispered

Tommy: _I was scared because...I've never felt this way, it scared the hell out of me to feel so powerless over my own emotions_. He said, while looking intently into her eyes.

Jude: _but Tommy, you were married...you had to have loved Portia, to marry her,_ she asked confused by what he just said.

Tommy: _it's true I did love Portia, but I wasn't in-love with her, and I was young and stupid, I was just trying to rebel, and with the rep I had when I was with Boyz Attack, that's what I was known for, being a bad ass, and doing things to get attention. _He couldn't believe how opened and honest he was being, he never let anyone in, he never shared so much of himself with anyone.

Jude: _Tommy...why...how could you be in-love with someone like me? I'm an ugly teenage girl, who's father beats her, I'm so freaking screwed up. _She said putting her head down in shame, Tommy quickly brought his hands to Jude's face, turning her head so she could look at him.

Tommy: _Jude you are the most beautiful person I know inside and out, you have the voice of an angle, you see me better than I see myself, you're the most amazing person, you have the most kindest heart, your everything I'm not, and everything I hope to be, I'm better when I'm around you, you make me feel like I can do anything, you're the one who encourages me to do things I'm to afraid to do, even things I'm afraid to feel._ He spoke sincerely, tears streaming down his face.

Jude looked at him through tears, they were tears of joy, fear, and love, she couldn't believe he said all of that, Tom Quincy was not the kind of man that spoke with his whole heart, he always kept a lot buried deep.

Tommy: _I_ _am so in-love with Jude Harrison, _he said while taking one of her hands, and lacing it with his, his eyes pleading with her to say it back.

Jude: _and I am so in-love with you Tom Quincy, _she said, while she put her hand to his face and gently wiped his tears away.

A wide smile spread across his face, and he began to lean closer to her, and she began leaning closer to him, they could both feel each other's hot breath on their lips, they were only inches apart, all of the sudden there was a loud banging on the door, Jude look at Tommy with fear in her eyes.

**Hey, I'm not so sure I like this chapter, but hey I'll let you be the judge of that, so please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner, I've just been going crazy with this chapter, I wrote two different versions of this chapter, and I decided with this one, anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! WOW OVER 50 REVIEWS!!! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!.** **anyway here is the new chapter, I really hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or any of the characters, the only characters I own are the ones I bring into later chapters.**

**Chapter Six**

Only inches away from each others lips, they hear a knock on the door, Jude looks at Tommy with fear in her eyes, Jude takes hold of Tommy's hand, not wanting him to answer the door, they hear the knock again only a little louder, Jude quickly gets up from the couch and starts crying, looking at Tommy with pleading eyes, Tommy stands up, and takes Jude's hands in his own.

Tommy: _Jude, it's not him, he doesn't even know where I live._ He spoke softly, _I'm gonna go answer the door,_ _You go to my room ok? _She nodded then ran up the stair and made her way to Tommy's room and locked herself in

Tommy shook his head and sighed, then made his way to the door, which by now the person on the other end began to pound, Tommy slowly opened the door to reveal a very worried looking Kwest.

Kwest: _T man, I've been trying to call you, I called your cell and your home phone, why the hell didn't you answer? _He asked out of breath, then made his way inside the house, and into the living room.

Tommy: _I've been down here, I must have left both phones upstairs, _he said, already knowing what Kwest was doing there.

**Upstairs**

Jude paced the room, she didn't know what was going on downstairs, and it was freaking her out, she couldn't just stay there and wait, she had to she what was going on, she made her way over to the door unlocked it, she slowly opened the door careful not to make noise, she tip-toed down the hall, making her way to the stairs.

**Downstairs**

Kwest: _look man I don't know how to tell you this but...Jude...she's missing, _he said waiting for Tommy to flip out.

Tommy tried his hardest to look concerned, he turned his head away from Kwest and sighed.

Tommy: _wow, uh... when was the last time anyone saw her? _He asked trying to make himself sound worried

Kwest looked at him puzzled, he knows how Tommy feels about Jude, so why wasn't Tommy going crazy right now, breaking something running out of the house headed for his car attempting to search for her.

Kwest: _I thought you'd be a little more upset about this, come on Tom, Jude's been missing since ten this morning,_ he said, confused by Tommy's reaction.

**Back to Jude**

Still not being able to here anything from the top of the staircase, she slowly took one step down, and another, trying to be as quiet as possible.

**Back to Tommy and Kwest **

Tommy: _I am concerned...who told you she was missing ? _He asked curiously

Kwest: _Sadie. She was at my place when her father called her hysterical, saying that Jude ran away._ Tommy scoffed at the mention of that coward, Kwest once again looked at him puzzled.

Tommy: _yea I bet he was hysterical, probably scared off is ass, that Jude might go to the police, _he said, not intending for Kwest to hear him, but sure enough Kwest heard what he said.

Kwest: _why would Jude go to the police? _He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

**Back to Jude**

Jude, still not being able to hear a thing, takes another step down the stairs, then another, taking another step down she yelped in pain as she stepped on a small object,

**Tommy and Kwest**

Kwest and Tommy looked towards the stairs when they heard something, Kwest looked at Tommy with a knowing look, then started to make his way over to the stairs, Tommy quickly grabbed hold of his arm, trying to keep him from going any further.

Kwest: _Tommy, look man I'm not stupid, Jude ran away, I come here to tell you, and the way your acting is like it's no big deal, so do you want to tell me who's here, Or should I just go check myself?, _he said, already knowing who it was that made the noise, Tommy put his head down, and sighed letting go of Kwest's arm, Kwest took that as a sign, and continued his way to the stairs.

**Back to Jude**

she covered her mouth took keep her cries of pain unheard, taking a seat on one of the steps, she started to examine her foot, it was a little red, and hurt like hell, she looked around, trying to find what ever it was she stepped on, when she heard voices coming closer, just as she stood up to run back to Tommy's room, she heard someone call her, from the bottom of the stairs, she knew who it was, she sighed, then slowly turned around, and slowly walked down the stairs, with her head hung low, once she made it to the bottom, she stood face to face with Tommy and Kwest, then spoke.

Jude: _hey Kwest, what are you doing here? _She asked, already having an idea of why he was there.

Kwest: _well, Sadie was at my place, and your dad called hysterical, he said you ran away, _he said, confusion written all over his face.

Jude: _yea, probably scared off his ass, that I might go to the police,_ not intending for Kwest to hear, but sure enough he heard

Kwest: _will someone tell me why Jude would go to the police,_ _and Jude what happened to your face, _he said, just now noticing her black eye, and busted lip

Jude looked over to Tommy, then put her head down feeling embarrassed, she sighed, then walked away making her way to the livingroom, she called for Tommy and Kwest to follow

she made her way to the couch and sat down, Tommy took a seat next to her, and motioned for Kwest to take a seat on the leather recliner, he did as instructed.

Kwest: _ok, now will one of you tell me what's going on? _He said, pleading for an answer

Tommy: _Jude, you don't have to, _he whispered, only so she could hear, she looked at him.

Jude: _Tommy, it's Kwest, it's ok, I trust him_, she reassured

Jude: _look Kwest, what I tell you stays here, ok? You can't tell anyone, _she looked at him, with pleading eyes.

Kwest: _ok Jude, just tell me already, me, Sadie, and your dad have been worried sick._ He said, with a look of concern, Jude laughed a bit, he looked at her puzzled.

Jude: _Kwest, my dad is the reason I left, my dad is the reason I...that I have these marks on my face, _she said tears beginning to form in her eyes, she tried to fight them but they slowly spilled out, Tommy noticed, and took her in his arms, she cried quietly in his chest, as her tears soaked his shirt, he rocked her back and forth, trying to sooth her, Kwest just sat there confused, and shocked.

Kwest: _Jude...your dad he... he did that to you? _He asked, trying to take in what she told him, she lifted her head away from Tommy's chest, sniffled , and nodded, while wiping her tears away, Tommy grabbed her hand gently, then caressed it with his thumb, realization hitting Kwest, he quickly stood up from his seat, then spoke,

Kwest: _Sadie is with your dad right, _he said balling his fist.

Jude: _Kwest, you don't have to worry about that, Sadie is dads little princess, he would never hurt her, _she said, then laughed bitterly, and added, _I was the lucky one who got beat by her father almost her whole life, _she whispered.

Tommy once again took Jude in his arms, as Kwest tired to grasp the situation, he was beyond confused, he always thought of Mr. Harrison as a nice guy, hell he would sometimes go over to the Harrison home and watch football with the guy, he always seemed like a great father.

Kwest: _look Jude, your have to go to the cops, he can't hit you and get away with hitting, DAMN IT JUDE!! Why didn't you say anything sooner? _He yelled, not meaning to sound so harsh, but Jude was like his little sister, he loved her

Jude jumped at his tone, and began to cry, Tommy through Kwest a dirty look, as he held on to Jude, Kwest mentally kicked himself, he walked over to Jude, and knelt down in front of the couch, and took Jude's hand in his own, forcing her to look at him, she shifted a bit, then met his gaze.

Kwest:_ look Jude, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, but you have to understand, you are like a little sister to me, I love you, and I'm just upset that you have been going through something like this, _he paused for a minute, then he ask, _did Sadie know about this, _he asked, getting angry

Jude: _no Kwest, noone knew, not Sadie, not mom, noone, _she said, looking Kwest in the eye, he nodded

Kwest: _your dad called the cops, they're going to be looking for you, _he said, hating to be the barer of bad news, Jude quickly turned her gaze to Tommy, fear in her eyes.

Jude: _Tommy, they're gonna make me go home, I can't Tommy, I can't be alone with him, it'll be worse this time, he's mad that I ran away, Tommy, please, I don't wanna go back, I wanna stay with you, _she cried, holding on to Tommy for dear life.

Tommy: _Kwest, I won't let her go back to that place, I don't give a shit about the cops she's staying with me, _he said while rocking Jude back and forth.

Kwest: _Tom, as much as I don't want her to go back, you know she can't stay here, do you know what would happen if the press got wind of this, or the police, T man, this is no joke, you could get in serious trouble, _he spoke gentle but firm.

Jude quickly moved away from Tommy, then got up from the couch, Tommy looked at her puzzled.

Jude: _Tommy, Kwest is right, you could into serious trouble, I won't let you sacrifice your career over me, and your freedom, if the police found out that I stayed here with you, you could go to jail, my dad would make up some story about you and me, I know I'll be 18 in 2 weeks, but I'm not yet and you could still get into trouble, so I'll just go back, I'll be fine for tow weeks, _she said, trying her hardest to convince Tommy, Tommy quickly stood up.

Tommy: _Jude, I don't give a damn about the police, your not going back to that house. _He said, tears beginning to sting his eyes.

Jude: _Tommy, I have to,_ she spoke softly then put her head down.

Kwest: _Jude, you have to go to the police, and tell them what's going on, your dad will be arrested, then you'll be safe, _he said

Jude: _no Kwest, I can't go to the police, the press would find out, I don't want the world knowing that my dad beats me, _she screamed.

Tommy: _Jude, calm down,_ he said, reaching out and stroking her hair.

Kwest cell phone started to ring, he took it out of his pocket, and looked at the screen

Kwest: _it's Sadie, what should I tell her? _

Jude: _Kwest, you can't tell her you found me at Tommy's, just say you found me walking down the street, and that your taking me home now, _she spoke fast.

Tommy: _Jude, your not going, _he almost yelled

Kwest looked at both of them confused, as his phone kept ringing.

Jude: _Tommy, I have to, it's the only way, I'll be fine I promise, _she said trying to reassure him.

Tommy: _Jude, NO! _

Jude: _YES Tommy! _She spoke firmly, then snatched Kwest's phone out of his hand, and answered it

Jude: _hello _

Sadie: _Jude? _She asked, a little confused

Jude: _yea Sades, it's me, I'm with Kwest he's driving me home now,_

Sadie: _oh thank goodness Jude, I thought...I thought you were...dead, _she cried

Jude: _I'm fine Sadie, I'll be home soon ok, _she said, a little taking aback by Sadie's crying

Jude:u_mm_ _Sades... were is dad, _she asked, her voice trembling

Sadie: _he drank so much he passed out, he was really worried about you Jude, _she spoke softly

Jude: _well uumm Sadie, I'll see you in a bit ok? Kwest's phone is losing service, bye_, she hung up, not wanting to here about her father, she handed the phone back to Kwest, then looked at Tommy, he was sitting on the couch, fist balled, and leg bouncing up and down.

Jude: _Kwest, can you go wait for me in the car, I just need to talk to Tommy for a sec, _she asked, Kwest nodded, and showed himself out of the house, once Kwest was gone, Jude sighed making her way over to Tommy.

She sat down next to him, and grabbed both his hands, intertwining her finger with his.

Jude: _Tommy, please look at me, _he slowly shifted his head, now looking at her in the eyes, _Tommy, you know I want to stay with you, but I can't...I wish I didn't have to go back to that place...but...I have to, I'll be fine ok? If anything happens I'll call you, _she said as she began to cry,

Tommy: _I don't want you to go, what if he hurts you again, _he said, as tears rolled down his cheek,

Jude: _Sadie said he passed out, so when I get there I'll go straight to my room, go to bed, then when I wake up I'll get dressed and go to G-Major, I'll avoid him, I've done it before, so don't worry, I'll be fine, _she said, trying to make it sound good, for Tommy.

Tommy: _how can I not worry?, _he asked

Jude: _try, please? _She begged, he nodded

Jude: _Tommy, I left my cell in your room, can you get it for me please?,_ he nodded, then got up from the couch and made his way upstairs to his room, a minute later he came walking slowly towards Jude, tears in his eyes, Jude stood up from the couch, grabbing Tommy's hand, and walked towards the door, once they reached the door, Tommy pulled Jude in for a hug, Jude reluctantly pulled away, she looked up at Tommy, they moved their faces closer, tears streaming down both their faces, their lips finally met, it wasn't a passionate kiss, it was more like a sad goodbye kiss, they both pulled away simultaneously, then both whispered _I LOVE YOU._

Jude had been home for about ten minutes now, when she got home Sadie ran up to her and hugged her, and asked her about her black eye, and busted lip, she just told Sadie that she had gotten into a fight with someone she new, but didn't really want to talk about it, then Sadie asked why she ran away, Jude told her she'd explain

" everything" to her tomorrow, Sadie reluctantly dropped the subject, she could tell Jude had, had a rough day, Tommy had called Jude about five minutes ago, he kept asking if everything was ok, Jude told him she'd be ok today, she finally "convinced" him she would be ok.

Laying on her bed, she just started to doze off, when she felt someone, running a hand up and down her thigh, she jumped up, she saw her father sitting on her bed, it was dark in her room but she could make out his face, because of the moonlight shining through her window, she backed up against the headboard, her dad began slowly moving towards her, he reached out and stroked her face, tears began streaming down her face, he then slapped her hard across the face, she began to cry louder, he then covered her mouth with his hand.

Mr. H: _now now, Jude, Sadie is in her room, wouldn't want her to here us now would we? _She shook her head.

He moved his hand away from her mouth, and started to make his way down, caressing her breast then her stomach, then made his way to unbutton her jeans.

( Jude thinking): _he's going to rape me again, he hasn't done it in over a year, why now? _

**Hey guys, you are all probably like WHAT!?!, Jude's dad rapes her?, this is the way I originally planned on writing this story, then I wasn't going to because I thought maybe noone would really like it if I did it like that, but I just had to write it this way, hopefully I won't lose any of my readers, anyway please review please? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, I still got reviews after posting chapter 6, I seriously thought noone would review for that chapter, Thanks so, So, SO, MUCH!!!!, Sniffles, and lets a tear drop LOL, again, thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!!!!! **

**Warning: this chapter contains rape/incest, just warning you, if it freaks you out, you should not read this chapter, but other than that I hope you enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, yada yada yada, and all that Jazz **

**Chapter Seven**

He held her hands above her head, she started trying to wiggle her way from his strong hold, this enraged him, he took one of his hands, and slapped her hard across her face, causing her to yelp in pain.

Mr. H: _shut the Fuck up, your getting what you deserve honey, you ran away from home, now you have to be punished. _he whispered harshly.

Jude: _please don't do this, I'm sorry_, she whispered.

Mr. H: _it's to late for apologies. _He said grinning with an evil smirk.

He then began kissing her roughly on her neck, and mouth, he tried shoving his tongue in her mouth, but she closed her mouth tightly, not wanting him to have access, grunting in frustration, he took one of his hands, and slapped her again, causing her to cry out in pain.

( Mr. H thinking ): _glad I fixed that door earlier _

He then got up from the bed, unbuckling his belt, grinning evilly down at Jude, her whole body shaking, tears streaming down her face, he let his pants fall to the floor, clad only in his boxers, his full grown erection piercing through his boxers, he then removed his boxers, he bent down picked up his pants from the floor, and went in search for something in the pocket, once he found what he was looking for, he through his pants down, and tore off the foiled wrapper with his teeth, and slid the rubber onto is penis.

**Tommy**

he was laying down on his bed, trying to calm himself, he had been crying since Jude left, suddenly he got this eerie feeling, causing goose bumps to form all over his body, he had to call her, had to make sure she was ok, he sat up on his bed, turned the lamp on that was placed on the night stand table next to his bed, he then picked up his cell phone, and dialed number one on his speed dial.

**Jude**

He sat down on her bed, and reached over and reached for the hem of her shirt, lifting it up roughly over her head, she began crying hysterically, trying to get away from his touch, he then hovered over her small frame, and placed his hands around her neck choking her, she tried removing his hands, gasping for air, but he over powered, her eyes began to flutter, tears streaming down her face.

Mr. H: _honey I will let you go, if you promise to cooperate, and keep your mouth shut, do you promise, _she nodded still gasping for air, he smiled and let go, she began breathing heavily, trying to get back the air she lost.

As he was about to take off her pants, her cell phone started to ring, he let go of her, reached over to her night stand table, and pick up her phone, Tommy's picture appeared on the cover, this enraged him, he through the phone hastily at the wall causing it to brake in half, he looked at Jude with fire in his eyes.

**Tommy**

He tried calling her, it rang three times then went to her answering machine, that was odd, Jude's cell always rang six times before going to her answering machine, he then tried calling again, this time it went straight to her answering machine, the eerie feeling came again only stronger, he hopped out of bed, put his shoes on, and grabbed his cars keys, he ran downstairs and out the door, not worrying that he didn't lock his door, he raced up to his car, got in, and sped off towards Jude's house, praying that he was just being paranoid, but something told him Jude was in trouble, he drove as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face, hoping and praying she was ok.

**Jude**

Mr. H: _why the hell is Tommy calling you this late? You were with him tonight weren't you? _He asked, hastily removing her pants, and through them across the room.

Jude: _no, I wasn't with Tommy, I swear, _she answered

Jude laid in her bed, clad in only her panties and bra, shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face, he then gripped the front of her bra and tore it off of her shaking body, examining her breast, he smiled.

There was a knock on the door, Stuart jumped up and started to panic, Jude opened her mouth to scream, but Stuart covered her mouth with his hand, then whispered in her ear. _If you make a sound, I will slit your throat, you little bitch, _he then removed his hand knowing she would obey after that threat, the know came again.

Sadie: _Jude, are you awake? I just wanted to talk, _she said, from behind the door, Stuart hurriedly tip toed towards the door locking it ever so soundly, just as Sadie tried to open it, she sighed then made her way downstairs.

Stuart waited for her to leave, when he heard footsteps going the stairs, he proceeded over to Jude, she laid there, limp, it was like her body went into shock, she just laid there, eyes glued to the ceiling, feeling powerless, her mind, and body just gave up, she just laid there, Stuart approached her, then violently ripped off her panties, he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her limp body.

**Back to Tommy**

He was speeding, doing over 90 mph, in his Viper, running red lights, thankfully there were no cars around, and no cops.

( Tommy thinking ): _I'm almost there Jude._

**Back to Jude**

He entered her roughly, pounding himself in and out, he looked down at her, she just laid there, tears streaming down her face, he slammed himself in and out of her, angrily, wanting to get a reaction out of her, all he got were tears, he started to laugh at her still form, and tears as he slammed him self inside of her, with more force and anger, she began to feel pain, it was like her insides were tearing.

Jude: _please help me, _she whispered

Mr. H:_ noone is going to help you, you fucking slut...do you like that Jude? _He said as he pulled himself almost all the way out of her, and slammed himself back in, _I bet Tommy doesn't do it like this, _he said with an evil smirk on his face.

**Back to Tommy**

Finally making it to the Harrison home, Tommy hopped out of his car, ran up to the door and began to pound on it, his hands shaking, he knew something was wrong.

Sadie who had been in the kitchen, ran to the door, looking through the peep hole, to see a disheveled looking Tommy, she opened the door.

Tommy: _where's Jude? _He asked making his way into the house, his body shaking in fear.

Sadie: _Tommy, calm down, Jude is sleeping,_ she said puzzled, and worried at his presence.

Tommy: _where's your dad? _He yelled

Sadie: _I don't know Tom, he was in the livingroom, now he's..._She didn't get a chance to finished, because Tommy bolted upstairs, making his way to Jude's room.

He made his way up the stairs, once in front of Jude's room he tried to open it, but it wouldn't open, he began to pound on the door.

Sadie ran up the stairs joining Tommy at Jude's door, she stood there looking at Tommy like he was crazy, but with the look he had in his eyes, she dared not say anything.

**Inside Jude's room**

He started to kiss her neck, when he heard someone pounding on the door.

Tommy: _Jude open the door, _he pleaded

Jude who had been in shock, heard Tommy's voice, she began to scream

Jude: _Tommy help me, _she screamed, as loud as she could

Once Tommy heard Jude's cries for help, began kicking the door, with full force.

Sadie took a few steps away from Tommy, he was kicking the door like a crazy person, and her sister was crying for help, what the hell was going on, she was confused and worried.

Stuart stood up, running around looking for his clothes, but he was to late Tommy kicked the door one last time, and it broke off the wall revealing Stuart standing next to Jude's bed, trying to cover himself up, and a naked Jude, laying in her bed helpless.

Tommy stood there in shock, Sadie walked right next, scared of what she might see, by the look on Tommy's face it couldn't be good, she moved Tommy a little out of the way, and looked in her sister's room, what see saw shocked the hell out of her, she stood there mouth agape tears spilling from her eyes, she slowly backed herself away from the door, until her back hit the wall, she slowly slid down to the floor, in shock.

Stuart tried to make a run for it, this brought Tommy out of his shocked state, he gripped Stuart by the neck, forcing him to walk backwards, until he had him pinned against the wall, with fire in his eyes, he began to punched Stuart over, and over again, and choked him, Stuart began to blackout his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Stuart fell limp in Tommy's grasp, Tommy released his hold at the sound of Jude's screaming, Stuart fell to the floor unconscious, Tommy looked over at Jude, she got out of the bed with a cover wrapped around her, Tommy quickly went up to her, trying to comfort her, but she quickly back away from him fear in her eyes.

**Sorry to leave it right there, but I'm kinda sleepy, it's almost 1:30 am, and I'm pooped, I really hope you liked this chapter, I know it was a bit disturbing, but...I don't know,... just please review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys WOW! Thank you so, so much for the reviews, they seriously ROCKED! I am so freakin happy that you guys are still reading, I know chapter 7 was...disturbing, but this story is about Jude's dad raping her, and I feel that, that chapter was needed for this story, and maybe some of you are like, we didn't need details, but I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, anyway I guess you guys didn't mind that chapter? So anyway here is another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. And I am so, so, so, sorry for not updating sooner, I've just really been depressed lately, and it's hard to make your self do anything, when your depressed, so I really am sorry, anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, yada yada yada, and all that Jazz**

**Chapter Eight**

Two weeks have passed since that day in the Harrison home, Sadie and Jude are now staying at Kwest's apartment, Kwest moved all of his stuff out of his home office, and made it into a bedroom for Jude, Jude had not been into the studio at all, she was like a zombie, all she did was lay in her new bed, and stare off into space, Sadie was still freaked out by the situation, but she knew she had to be strong for Jude.

At night, as Sadie would lay in bed, next to Kwest, she would break down, and start crying, Kwest did his best to comfort her, holding her tightly, until she wore herself out and eventually drifted to sleep, for some reason Kwest felt as though Sadie felt guilty, he would tell her what happened wasn't her fault, that she had no idea, then she would get this look in her eyes, a look that said, maybe she did know something, but he tried to ignore it, he knew Sadie couldn't have known, she wouldn't let something like that happen to her baby sister.

Jude was laying in bed, it was about 3:30am, she couldn't sleep, she hardly got any sleep since that day, every time she closed her eyes she would see everything happening again, like it was a movie playing in her head, and it just kept playing, she couldn't let herself sleep, what if **HE **found her? He was still out there somewhere...

**(Flashback)**

Tommy walked over to Jude, he reached out trying to comfort her, but she backed away from him, fear in her eyes, Sadie was still in shock, she just sat in the hallway, back against the wall, and silent tears spilling from her eyes, Stuart laid there, his body looked lifeless.

Tommy: _Jude, please, I'm not going to hurt you, _he said attempting to reach for her.

Jude: _no, no leave...me...alone_, she yelled through tears, backing herself further away from Tommy.

Tommy looked at her, tears threatening to fall, why was she looking at him like he was going to hurt her, why did she look at him like he was the one that hurt her.

Tommy stood there, not knowing what to, the sound of someone pounding on the door downstairs, caused Tommy, and Jude to jump, Sadie just sat there, like she didn't hear a thing, the pounding got louder, then the door opened, and there stood two police officers, they looked around, and didn't see anything.

Officer Brooks:_ it's the police, is anyone here? _The young officer yelled, from downstairs

it was as if Sadie heard nothing, But Tommy and Jude heard them loud and clear, Jude started to panic, Tommy stood there not knowing how to react.

Jude: _you can't say anything Tommy, please?_ She pleaded

Tommy: _Jude, they are going to know something's up, when they come up here, and see you with a sheet wrapped around yourself, HIM laying there, passed out, with no clothes. _He said, stating the obvious

when they got no answer from anyone, the two police officers made there way upstairs, once making it to the top, they spotted Sadie, just sitting there, with tears streaming down her face.

Officer Santos: _are you okay miss, _the officer asked, but got no response from Sadie.

The two officers made their way to the room, once inside, they stared from Mr. Harrison, to Jude, then to Tommy. Jude stood there, tears streaming down her face, head hung low, in embarrassment, Tommy just stared at them, not really knowing what to say.

Stuart and Jude were taking to the hospital, the officers arrested Tommy, he told them he was responsible for Stuart's current state, Jude made Tommy promise he wouldn't say anything.

They allowed Tommy his one phone call, and he called Kwest, he didn't tell him everything that happened, he Just told him that he should go get Sadie, and go bail him out of jail, Kwest tried to push for an explanation, but Tommy told him he would explain everything once he was released.

Jude laid in the hospital bed, she was numb, everything that just happened was to much for her to handle, so she just went numb, she felt nothing, it's like she didn't even exist.

The cops explained how they found Jude, her father laying on the floor naked, and unconscious, Jude wrapped in a blanket, they pretty much put two, and two together, and realized what had happened to Jude, they tried to check her for any signs of rape, just because they assumed, they couldn't exactly accuse Stuart of anything yet, they had to do everything by the book.

A doctor entered Jude's room, she was a tall slender woman, of around 28 years of age. She walked up beside Jude, trying to get her out of her current state of shock, she gently laid a hand on Jude's shoulder, trying to get her attention, Jude didn't react at first.

Doctor Cohen: _Ms. Harrison I have to do a routine check up on you, _she spoke gently, putting her hand on Jude's shoulder again, this time Jude reacted, she started screaming, she jump off the bed, and ran to a corner in the room, she slid down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest rocking back on forth, crying hysterically, the nurse cautiously made her way over to Jude, she pulled up a chair that was placed against the wall, and sat in front of Jude.

Doctor Cohen: _Ms. Harrison, noone can hurt you here, ok?, I just need to do some boring doctor stuff, to see if everything is ok with you, it won't take long,_ she spoke ever so delicately, she understood what Jude was going through, the same thing happened to her when she was younger.

Jude looked up at her, with tears spilling from her eyes, she gave a small nod

about an hour later Dr. Cohen had finished examining Jude, she left the room, Jude just laid there, just staring off into space, thinking about everything she put Tommy through, he was arrested, and it was all her fault.

( Jude thinking): _I should have never brought Tommy into my mess_

**Tommy**

two hours had passed since he called Kwest

Officer Hogan: _Mr. Quincy, your bail has been posted your free to go, but you have to fill out some forms regarding your up coming trial, _the 40 something year old officer said as he opened the cell bars.

Tommy quickly stood up from bed, and made his way out of the holding cell, he walked up to the receptionist desk and filled out the necessary paper work, making his way out of the police station, he was bombarded with paparazzi, flashes of cameras coming from all around him, the paparazzi yelling questions at him, he shrugged them off as best as he could, trying to spot Kwest, once he spotted him, he made his way over to Kwest's car, he noticed Sadie sitting up front, just staring off into nothing, and Kwest sitting in the drivers side, with a comforting hand on her shoulder, Tommy quickly got in the car and told Kwest to take off fast, the paparazzi were now running towards them, Kwest immediately took off, once the paparazzi were no where in site, he began to speak

Kwest: _yo T, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on, _he asked eagerly, He tried to ask Sadie, when he picked her up, but she wouldn't talk.

Tommy: _Kwest, now isn't the time_, he said, not wanting talk about it in front of Sadie, in the current state she was in, he didn't think talking about what happened would do her any good.

Kwest came to a stop sign, and turned around in his seat to look at Tommy

Kwest: _Tom, what..., _but he was cut off

Tommy: _Kwest, now...isn't...the...time, _he spoke slowly, and made a gesture with his head, motioning towards Sadie, Kwest nodded understandingly, and continued to drive.

Kwest: _Tom, where are we going? _He asked, just now realizing he had no clue of his destination

Tommy: _Toronto Memorial Hospital, _he said, his voice shaky, with sadness, worry, anticipation.

Kwest: _who is in the hospital?_, he asked clueless to everything that happened

Tommy: _Jude, _he said, turning his head towards the window, he let a tear drop

**At the hospital**

Tommy, ran inside the hospital, looking around he spotted a receptionist, he ran up to the desk

Tommy: _can you tell me what room Jude Harrison is in? _He asked, impatiently tapping his fingers, she looked up at him.

Receptionist: _um...Mr..._

Tommy: _Quincy, _he said

Receptionist: _Mr. Quincy, I'm sorry but only family is allowed to see Ms. Harrison at this time, _she said, feeling sorry for the guy in front of her.

Tommy: _I'm her...um...fiancé, _he said, hopping that would work

The receptionist looked at him questioningly, Tommy gave her a pleading look.

Receptionist: _ok Mr. Quincy, _she sighed, feeling bad for Tommy, _her room number is 314, it's on the 3rd floor, _she said, as she handed him a visitors pass, he gave her a small smile of appreciation, and head towards the elevators

Once inside the elevator, he started to nervous, after the look Jude gave him when they were in her room, like she was terrified of him, he didn't know how she would react to seeing him, but he had to see her, had to make sure she was ok.

He took a deep breath, standing in front of room 314, he gently knocked, there was no answer, he pushed the door open trying not to be to loud, he thought see might be asleep, he entered the room, her back was facing him, he felt a lump form in his throat, and there wasn't much he could do, the tears started pouring from his eyes, as he sobbed.

Jude turned around at the sound of Tommy's crying, Tommy, had his head in his hands.

Jude: _Tommy, _she said

Tommy immediately looked up at her, he wanted to run up to her and put his arms around her, comfort her, and as selfish as it sounds, he felt the need for comfort to

He wiped his eyes, and slowly went up to the bed, he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Tommy: _Jude...are you ok?... what did the doctors say?..._he asked.

Jude: _I'm ok, _she whispered

Tommy: _thank goodness, _he said, and tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled it away

Jude: _Tommy, you didn't ...say anything...did you?_ She asked, worry dripping from every word

Tommy: _no...but..._, he was cut off

Jude: _no Tommy, you can't say anything...ever, please? _She said, as she began to cry

Tommy, not wanting to see her cry, let out a sigh

Tommy: _ok Jude,...but I think..._

Jude: _no Tommy, _she said firmly, Tommy nodded.

Tommy: _Jude when you get out of here, I want you to move in with me,_ he said, looking into her eyes, Jude looked the other way,not wanting to look him in the eye, as she spoke.

Jude: _Tommy, I'm not moving in with you, _she said

Tommy: _but Jude..._

Jude: _you_ _just want me to move in with you because you pity me, well you know what? I don't want your damn pity, I don't need your help, and I sure as hell don't need you, _she yelled.

Tommy: _Jude, you don't...you don't mean that,_ he said, trying to reach for her hand again, but once again Jude, snatched her hand away from his reach

Jude: _yes I do, _she said, firmly

Tommy: _Jude..._

Jude: _you can do one thing for me, _she aid

Tommy: _what?, _he asked, with hopefulness in is voice

Jude: _you can stay the hell out of my life, _she spat

Tommy just sat there, mouth agape, tears forming in his eyes

Tommy: _but Jude..._

Jude: _no but's, I want you gone, LEAVE!!, _she yelled

Tommy: _I love you Jude, and you love me too, and when you love someone you're there for them Always, _he said, tears flowing freely from his eyes

Jude: _your wrong Tommy, I don't...love you, _she said, turning her head, she couldn't stand to see him cry, but she had to do this, it's the right thing to do, it's what's best for him, she couldn't keep burdening him, with her screwed up life

Tommy: _your lying Jude, I know you love me, _he said, choking on his words

Jude: _get it through your head, I don't love you,_ she said, her voice raised

Tommy: _then why did you say it? _He asked, as more tears fell

Jude: _I was caught up in the moment ok? I'm sorry but that's just how it is, _she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Tommy: _ok then, _he got up from the chair, and made his way to the door, he opened the door, but before he left, he turned around to look at Jude, _I love you, and I will always love you, _with that he left out the door, and out of her life.

Jude buried her had in her hands, and started to sob

( Jude thinking): _I love you to, and I always will, but I have to let you go_

**Current time**

Jude laid in her bed, there was a knock on the door, the door slowly opened

Kwest: _Jude are you hungry? Do you need anything? _He spoke delicately, hoping she'd answer him

Jude: _I'm not hungry, thanks, _she whispered

Kwest: _Jude you have to eat something, _he said

Jude: _I will I promise, just not right now, _she said, trying to sound convincing

Kwest: _ok Jude, whenever your hungry, you know where the kitchen is,_ he said, as he exited the room

(Jude thinking) _I miss you so much Tommy_

**Toronto International Airport**

: _one way ticket to New York_

He took his seat on the plain, he reached for something in his pocket, he pulled it out, and looked at the picture,

( Stuart thinking ) _I'll be back you stupid bitch, and when I get back, I'll make sure you, and your stupid boyfriend pay_

**I seriously think this chapter SUCKS HUGE!! I just wrote it, I didn't have time to read through it again, so hopefully it made sense, anyway please review, it will make me happier than a little kid at Disney World, lol.**


End file.
